Tails story
by Shadow-Darkness-Wolf
Summary: This is Tails's life before he met Sonic, how he made his first friend, how he met Sonic, and how Tails got the plane called the Tornado.(i finally completed the story!)
1. The beginning

An orange fox with two tails walks through the forest; constantly being teased for his uniqueness...my name is Miles Prower, a 7-year-old fox with 2 tails and not many friends...actually none at that time. At that time, I lived in Mobius, a planet with many different creatures, but no humans. It may sound bad, but that was because I somehow got separated from my parents in the forest. I walked through the forest like I normally do, trying not to be noticed so the others wont tease me. But I was very clumsy then, I tripped over a stick and fell into a lake, luckily it wasn't that deep or I would have drowned. I was extremely dizzy from the fall and could barley see anything correctly. I heard a voice it was not familiar at all so I didn't know if it was someone who was just teasing me for being clumsy or someone who was yelling at me for being clumsy...I found out it was neither. Once my vision went back to normal, I saw a brownish red fox with medium brown hair; she was wearing a purple headband thing-similar to Amy's red one- she was wearing a light blue shirt and an light orange skirt, and purple and white shoes, they were the same stile as mine except they had a bow in them.  
  
"...Are you alright?" The girl said.  
  
"Oh...I'm fine." I replied.  
  
"Are you sure? You didn't answer me the first time I asked..." She said looking worried and then offering to help me up.  
  
"I was just a little dizzy..." I said as she helped me up. "Thanks..."  
  
"So...what happened?" She asked.  
  
"I...tripped over a stick..." I said embarrassingly.  
  
"He he, your funny, what's your name?" She said.  
  
"Miles Prower...I'm 7 years old...some people call me Tails..." I told her.  
  
"Cool, my name is Lara Fox, I'm 7 too. Its nice to meet you Miles." She said.  
  
I nodded and then looked up at her, I was still soaking wet from falling into the shallow river. "Your officially my first friend ever!" I said excitedly.  
  
She smiled. "Yeah...its almost impossible to make friends here, you my first friend too."  
  
"So...how did you get here?" Lara asked.  
  
"I got separated from my family..." I replied sadly.  
  
"Oh...how terrible..." She said surprised and sounding sad at the same time.  
  
"I've learned how to live here though, I know my way around this forest pretty well."  
  
"That's good" Lara replied.  
  
We walked around the forest for a while until sunset but then she had to go back home so I said goodbye and made a bed out of leaves and fell asleep.  
  
(Tell me what you think so far) 


	2. Tails and Lara go to the Mystic Ruins of...

The next day I woke up and I walked around the forest as I usually do, I overheard from many people that some character with incredible speed was coming to this forest for a while to show off. "Could this be the great Sonic the Hedgehog?" I thought. "If it is I should try to meet him, he's the greatest hedgehog alive." While I was thinking, Lara appeared in front of me and she told me about that Sonic really was coming here tomorrow. She also said something about exploring more of the forest and maybe trying to get to the Mystic Ruins of Mobius. I said that that sounded cool as long as we're able to get back to the forest. So we walked, I lead because even though I haven't lived there for as long as she has, I knew my way around a lot better.  
  
We walked deep into the forest but then there was a deep river we had to cross and I didn't know what to do since we couldn't just swim through it.  
  
"Miles, I can't swim. How are we supposed to cross the river?" Lara said.  
  
"...I don't know..." I said mysteriously.  
  
She sighed, "I guess we will have to stop here..."  
  
"We shouldn't give up so easily, there has to be a way across!" I replied.  
  
"I...guess..." She said worriedly.  
  
I looked up and saw some branches from a t. "Maybe if we climb the branches and be extremely careful we might be able to get across this river."  
  
"Not a good idea...but I guess we should try if we want to get to the Mystic Ruins...of Mobius" she replied.  
  
"Ok" I jumped up to one of the branches and walked, and Lara followed me closely, she seemed worried that we might fall. We jumped higher onto the tree branches and we were almost across the river.  
  
"Yes, we just need to jump on that one and we will be on the other side!" I said happily.  
  
"Yay!" Lara said also happily.  
  
We jumped onto the last branch, it was harder to jump to, and we almost fell but we managed to get onto it and we were about to jumps down when the branch breaks. We screamed as we splashed into the deep water, I was able to swim but it was so deep, I wasn't doing very well. I tried my best to help Lara and I actually managed to get her to the other side of the river but I had trouble getting there and I almost drowned but Lara helped me up. After all that happened we were extremely tired and soaked.  
  
"I'm so...glad we didn't...drown...I...was so worried..." Lara said tired and out of breath.  
  
"As long as... we're alright... it doesn't matter..." I replied also tired and out of breath.  
  
We walked out of the forest and continued walking for a really long time, we walked up a steep hill and saw a cave that led to the cool Mystic Ruins of Mobius. The tunnel was very dark but when we got there we saw Mystic Ruins, It was really cool looking but it was quiet and empty since no one lived here except maybe a few flickys and other small animals.  
  
"Wow, this place is cool, I've never been here before." Lara said happily.  
  
"Me either, but its awesome, it would be cool to live here, or even a place similar to here." I said.  
  
Lara nodded. "I'm happy we got to see it."  
  
I sat down under a tree and she sat down as well. I was looking up at the sky, thinking.  
  
Lara looked at me "You seem to have something on your mind, would you mind telling me what it is?" she said.  
  
"I...always wondered what its like to fly..." I said.  
  
"Yeah...same here, it would be totally cool." She replied.  
  
"I don't have wings and I don't have a plane ...or ever expect to find one...but still..." I said, somewhat sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll fly someday." She said.  
  
I looked at her "You really think so?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do." She said.  
  
"Your right, I should believe in myself and one day, I'll fly!" I said with confidence.  
  
We then noticed that it was sunset and we knew it would get dark soon. "I agree, but we should get back to the forest before it gets dark..." Lara said.  
  
"Yeah...you're right..." I replied, disappointedly since we didn't get to see all of the Mystic Ruins of Mobius.  
  
We walked back and took the long way so that we didn't have to cross any deep rivers. By the time we got back, it was quite late so I had to say goodbye to Lara until tomorrow.  
  
(Note: The mystic ruins of mobius are not the same mystic ruins from sonic adventure) 


	3. Tails meets Sonic

Today is the day Sonic the Hedgehog is supposed to come here, I really hope I get to meet him, because I've been a big fan of his since I was just a baby fox. I Walked around the forest looking for Sonic but I didn't find him...I didn't find Lara either so I thought I would be alone again today...I'm so clumsy though, I tripped over another stick and fell down a steep hill and I couldn't get up I thought I was stuck. I tried really hard but I then decided to just give up. So I sat there, thinking. I thought for a while though...I knew if I just stayed here I would never find my way back up the steep hill. So I tried once again, I walked backwards and then ran forward up the hill as fast as I could. I got up it and I was very proud of myself. I didn't realize how fast I was either. Then I saw other people...they laughed at me for falling down that steep hill...sigh...they're always picking on me...if I was a friend of Sonic the hedgehog they wouldn't bother me...so I walked away as they laughed at me...I walked far. I was sad. Then while I was walking I saw a blue blur...could this be Sonic I thought? So I followed it, not caring at all where it was going, since I was actually enjoying the running. I finally almost caught up to it and found out that the blue blur was actually Sonic! "So-nic!!!!!" I yelled, but he didn't hear me, but he did notice me tagging along with his running but he didn't care much. I always wanted to be just like Sonic so I ran faster and faster, struggling to keep up with his speed. But then, just to show off, he blasted off at an incredible speed and left me. But I didn't give up, I ran faster than I have ever ran before and I whirled my tails together like a helicopter and I started flying! I finally caught up with the blur blur and followed him in his mini adventure I got tired so I stopped flying and continued running and I realized that I was flying!  
  
Later, we saw a crowd eager to watch Sonic perform his new version of the Triple S Spin. As he ran by them extremely fast using that ability, I blasted off like a turbo engine with my Super Dash Attack, the other animals were amazed! And Suddenly I couldn't help myself, I took a running start, curled up my tails, and before anyone knew it, I was almost as fast as Sonic! The others cheered as they watched us perform and when it was over, I was flying after Sonic at my fastest. "Hey, you were pretty cool back there, what's your name?" Sonic said as he stopped and turned around to face me.  
  
I stopped flying. "It's Miles Prower, but most others..call me Tails." I said, tired from all the running and flying.  
  
"Cool, I'll call you Tails then." Sonic replied and continued running. "You can tag along whenever you want kid."  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." He said, running off.  
  
I stood there surprised, happy that I'm able to tag along with Sonic whenever I want. When I walked back into the forest, everyone was cheering and I was happy because I thought they would pick on me. I think I have earned the others respect. But I was sad as well because I couldn't find Lara. 


	4. A diffrent day

I woke up next morning in a tree branch, the sky was clear and the sun was bright, I had made 2 new friends and I am not picked on. Instead, I am respected. Even though it was a clear and bright sunny day, I had the feeling it would rain later. I flew down from the tree branch using my 2 tails and fell in a pile of leaves, It was fall and leaves were everywhere, but it was beautiful even though it was cold. I couldn't buy a sweater or an umbrella because I didn't have any money. I'm only 7 years old, how am I supposed to find a job? Oh well. Then I remembered that I haven't seen Lara, I had no idea where she was...or where she could be. Then I started to worry, she could be in danger. I needed to find her to make sure that she was safe. I heard a scream; I was scared..."maybe it's Lara!" I thought worriedly. I ran towards the sound of the scream as fast as I could. When I found where the scream was coming from, I looked down and I saw a pink hedgehog. She was wearing a red bow, a green shirt, yellow shirt, and purple and white shoes with a red bow in them. She was about 9 or 8 years old and she looked like she was stuck under some tree branches. "Um...are you alright?" I asked, wondering if she needed some help.  
  
"NO! I'm NOT alright!" She yelled.  
  
I winced, she has a loud voice and it hurt my ears. "D-do you need any help?" I said nervously, hoping she wouldn't yell again.  
  
"YES I DO NEED HELP! WHERE IS SONIC?!" She yelled, even louder than she did before.  
  
I covered my ears and closed my eyes, she is so loud, it's annoying, and I don't even know who this girl is. I opened one eye once she was done screaming.  
  
"Uh...I know Sonic...but I don't know where he is...maybe I could help." I said. I don't like seeing people hurt and she was so annoying that I had to help her so she would stop yelling.  
  
"Sonic is supposed to help me every time I was in trouble...he promised..." The girl said not being loud for once.  
  
"I see...do you have any idea where he is?" I asked.  
  
"No...I haven't seen him since he saved me from Dr.Robotnic." She said sadly.  
  
"Dr...Robotnic...who the heck is that?" I asked.  
  
He's an evil scientist who wants to take over the world...but Sonic always stops him...Sonic is so brave..." She replied.  
  
"I see..." I said.  
  
"Now...can you PLEASE get me out of here!?" The girl said loudly.  
  
"I'll try..." I said as I walked toward her, pulling the heavy branches off of her, by the time I was finished, I was tired and out of breath, sitting in a pile of leaves under a tree.  
  
"You're pretty strong, who are you?" She said walking towards me.  
  
"I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." I answered.  
  
"Hi, I'm Amy Rose, Nice to meet you!" She said smiling.  
  
"It was nice to meet you too." I said.  
  
"And you're a friend of Sonic The Hedgehog, right?" She asked. "Yeah." I replied.  
  
"Are you sure you don't know where he is?" She said with a sad look on her face.  
  
"No...I'm sorry..." I answered.  
  
"Oh...Oh well! I'm going to go look for him then!" She said as she ran off.  
  
"Strange...very...strange..."  
  
I looked around the forest all day and still couldn't find Lara. I thought that maybe she moved. I believed that I would find her someday and that I shouldn't worry. 


	5. The Tornado

After I met Amy, I walked around the forest, searching for Lara and searching for something to do since I was really, really bored. It was afternoon but the clouds were in the sky. I heard people arguing that they thought it was supposed to be a clear and sunny day, not gray and cloudy day. I had a feeling that it was going to rain and I was right. About 10 minutes later the rain came down...but it came down hard, so hard that I couldn't see anything anymore, just blur. I was soaking wet so I sat down under a tree so the rain wouldn't come down on me as hard. It was a little better but then the water on the tree branch fell onto me and that annoyed me so I continued walking. It stopped raining as hard a few minutes later but it was very cold and foggy. I continued walking until I bumped into something. "Ouch!" I said as I rubbed my head and looked up. I saw a red thing, I didn't know what it was but it said "Tornado" on it. I continued looking at it and the heavy rain became a heavy drizzle so I was able to see better even though the fog was thick. I saw that the thing was a plane! It was really cool looking and it seemed strong too, I looked at it for a long time until I heard a familiar voice; it was Sonic.  
  
"Hey, Tails." He said as he jumped down. "This is the Tornado, pretty cool huh?"  
  
"Yeah!" I said happily.  
  
"I could teach you how to fly it, if you want."  
  
"Yeah! Please!"  
  
"Cool, hop in."  
  
Sonic taught me how to fly the plane. It was really simple actually. We flew for a while.  
  
"I forgot to tell you Sonic..." I said as I was flying the plane. "There was this pink hedgehog named Amy looking for you."  
  
"She's looking for me, huh?" Sonic said as he was looking around, making sure I don't crash the plane.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh well, we will probably meet up sometime, it's not much to worry about, besides, she can get really annoying sometimes..."  
  
I landed the plane back where it was and we jumped out. "It's getting late." I said.  
  
"Alright, see ya!" Sonic said as he zoomed off but then turned around to face me. "You're better at flying that plane than I am, so you can fly the plane whenever you want, its yours now." Then he ran off, leaving a trail of dust behind him. I was surprised. It isn't raining anymore and the fog has gone, I sat down next to the Tornado, happy that Sonic gave it to me.  
  
"I'll take great care of it, Sonic." I said as a fell asleep. 


	6. We meet again

I woke up to a clear day, there was a rainbow from yesterday in the sky, and I got up and polished the tornado and checked it. I then got into the plane and went around flying.  
  
"I'm so happy, I always wanted to fly in a plane." I said as I flew higher, looking down. I waved at the people that saw me. I flew for a while and then flew lower and did a plane trick. I looked at all the flicky birds in the sky, they were pretty. I was far away from my home, but not too far, I knew where I was. I then realized that the plane was running out of fuel but there was nowhere to land! There were rocks, rivers and trees in the way! I tried to find a place to land before it ran out of fuel, but I couldn't. I was going to crash! I went through the treetop and closed my eyes. I heard many booms and then a splash. A tree branch fell on top of me as I became knocked out. When I woke up, I heard a voice from far away saying that they heard a crash or something this way. I opened my eyes but I could barley see since I was so dizzy and everything was blurry. I heard the same voice, now right next to me, it sounded very familiar but I didn't know who it was.  
  
"I was right, a plane did crash!" The voice said sounding worried. "I hope whoever is in there is alright!"  
  
I looked up, I still couldn't see clearly.  
  
"Tails?! Is that you?" The voice said even more worried.  
  
"Yes...I am...Tails... who is this?" I said.  
  
"Its me...Lara..." She said as she pulled the tree branch and leaves off me and the plane.  
  
"Lara...? What are you doing here?" I said as I looked at her.  
  
"I was just taking a walk and a heard a big crash, I went to go see what it was and I find out that it was you." She replied. "Are you ok?"  
  
I sat up. "Yeah, I'm ok." I said.  
  
"That's good, I was worried." She said. "What happened?"  
  
"The plane ran out of fuel, there was nowhere to land...its really only my first time flying a plane..." I said as I got up, jumped down into the shallow lake with a splash, and started dusting the leaves off of the plane. Even through all the damage it took, there were no scratches or dents.  
  
"That's a really cool plane, you said you would fly one day and I believed you, but it's amazing that you're able to fly a plane now!" Lara said to me.  
  
"I know, I'm really happy about that, I always wanted to fly and now my wish is granted! And about the plane, It's actually Sonic's, he gave it to me. It's called the Tornado." I said as a finished dusting of the leaves and sat down.  
  
"You mean...Sonic GAVE it to you?!" Lara said surprised.  
  
"Yeah, he's so cool, isn't he?" I said.  
  
"Wow...that's amazing, you're a very lucky person." She said as she sat on the ground across from me.  
  
I nodded. "Thanks."  
  
We looked up at the sky and watched the cute little flickys fly around in the sky. I flew into the sky with the flickys using my two tails. Lara looked at me with surprise. "You can fly with your tails too?!" She said.  
  
I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, its so cool, it's really fun and it's actually a good thing to have two tails!" I said as I grabbed her hand and flew up to show her what its like to fly.  
  
"Wow...this is really cool!" She said looking down at the ground.  
  
I got tired after a few minutes so I started flying down and let her down on a tree branch and sat down on the tree branch next to her. I looked down at the Tornado as it became sunset.  
  
"How am I supposed to get back to the forest...?" I asked quietly.  
  
Lara looked at me. "Why don't you just stay here?"  
  
"I don't know. If you want me to stay...I will." I said.  
  
"Alright, you will stay here tonight and we will find a way to get back tomorrow." She said, jumping down from the tree branch to look at the plane.  
  
I flew down with her and showed her the plane as if I had owned it for a very long time because I knew everything about it.  
  
"Maybe...you can use the power of a Chaos Emerald to make it work again." She said.  
  
"Chaos...Emerald?" I questioned.  
  
"It's a powerful jewl that contains a lot of power, there are 6 of them, and I heard that if you put all 6 together, something cool happens." Lara answered.  
  
"That sounds really cool, where do you find them?" I asked.  
  
"They can be anywhere, but after you find one, it's easier to find the rest because they have the power to attract each other, just like magnets." Lara replied as she took out the Chaos Emerald she had.  
  
"Wow...you've got a Chaos Emerald already, we don't have to find one!" I said happily.  
  
"It's so cool and pretty, isn't it?" She said looking at me.  
  
"Yeah! Where did you find it?" I said as a stood next to her, looking at the Chaos Emerald.  
  
"Well...I wondered out from the forest to go exploring outside of it, and I eventually found it, it was on a rock. It was really easy to find actually." She said.  
  
"Oh...so that's why I couldn't find you!" I said, now understanding why she wasn't there.  
  
"We will figure out how to get back to the forest tomorrow, ok?" Lara said, putting away the Chaos Emerald and watching the sun go down.  
  
"Ok." I said, watching as well.  
  
Lara then tapped my shoulder and ran away and said "Tag, you're it!"  
  
I looked at her with a blank stare. "Huh?"  
  
"You have to chase after me and tag me." She said, waiting.  
  
"Oh...I've heard of this game!" I said as I ran after her.  
  
We played tag until it was so dark, you couldn't see very well anymore and we were tired so we fell asleep. 


	7. Tails Birthday

I woke up to a surprise.  
  
"Tails! Wake up! It's you're birthday!" Lara yelled.  
  
"Huh...wha...?" I said tiredly.  
  
She handed me a cake. "Happy birthday!" " Wow...how did you know today was my birthday Lara?" I asked.  
  
"You said that today was your birthday yesterday while you were talking in you're sleep...hehe."  
  
"Oh." I said as I hungrily ate the cake she gave me.  
  
"Let's go back to the forest today." Lara said.  
  
"Alright, we'll use the Tornado!" I replied. We jumped into the Tornado, the Chaos Emerald already installed in it.  
  
Lara looked out of the plane "Wow, the sight is wonderful"  
  
"Yeah, I know." I replied happily.  
  
When we arrived and landed the plane, we met up with Sonic again.  
  
"Hey Sonic!" I said.  
  
"Oh, hey Tails." He replied. "Who's that with you?"  
  
"This is Lara."  
  
"Hiya" She said.  
  
"Hello Lara, nice to meet you."  
  
"Guess what?" She asked.  
  
"What?" Sonic replied.  
  
"Today is Tails birthday!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well then, Happy birthday Tails."  
  
"Thanks Sonic."  
  
"So Tails how do you like the Tornado, does it fly well?"  
  
"Yeah! It's great, we learned that you can use Chaos Emeralds to power it."  
  
"That's awesome!"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Well, I'm gonna leave. See ya later!" Sonic said as he ran off again.  
  
"Sonic is so cool! I wanna be just like him when I get older!" I said happily.  
  
"Yeah, it would be great to be like him." Lara replied.  
  
"C'mon, let's play tag again! That game is really fun!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
We played Tag all day...but we didn't realize that this would be the last time we would see each other for a long time... 


	8. Something newfor every good thing, there...

The next day was strange...Lara wasn't there and it seemed awfully quiet...plus, robots were everywhere, so I went to look around to see what was going on. Later I saw Sonic run by so I followed him, trying to figure out what happened. Then when were at the edge of the forest, he stopped.  
  
"You're gonna pay Robotnic!!" He yelled.  
  
"Sonic...what happened...?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Sonic sighed. "Dr. Robotnic is...he's captured my friends again...that loser just won't give up..."  
  
"That's not good...what are ya gonna do Sonic?"  
  
"I'm gonna find him and get back my friends!" Sonic said aggressively.  
  
"Ok! I can help you!" I exclaimed.  
  
Sonic looked over at me. "As long as you don't get in my way, you can tag along, but don't complain if you get left behind!"  
  
"I'll try my best Sonic!" I replied with confidence.  
  
"Alright...let's go!" Sonic said as he speeded off.  
  
"Wow...he's fast..." I said quietly. "Sonic wait for me!!" and I ran as fast as I could.  
  
Sonic stopped. "Tails, I told you not to complain if you get left behind! I can't wait for you, it waists too much time!" He said impatiently. "We have to find Robotnic!"  
  
"I'm sorry Sonic..."  
  
"Heh...it's alright, just don't be slow!"  
  
We went to a lot of places I haven't seen before...sometimes it was scary, sometimes it was fun, and sometimes it was just plain weird! The adventure took my mind off of how things were back home, but sometimes I wondered if I would ever see Lara again...I knew she wasn't one of the kidnapped ones, but I still wondered where she went...but there wasn't much time to worry about that since I had to keep up with Sonic, he left me behind so many times due to my clumsiness, but someday I will be strong and not clumsy!  
Anyway...I found out that Sonic needed 7 chaos emeralds to destroy Robotnic's death egg. He didn't tell me why but I knew that they had a strange power...I later found out that the chaos Emeralds turned him into a powerful Sonic and he calls himself Super Sonic. I used my skill of flying the plane to get sonic to the death egg...I didn't see what happened, but I guess he won because he came out in a good mood, everyone was free as well. When we got back to the ground Sonic came up to me to thank me for helping him and try not to be as much in the way next time and he ran off.  
  
"Heh...alright Sonic!" I said waiving.  
  
After that, I guess I started hanging with Sonic a lot, but I guess Lara moved or something, I haven't seen her since. But there will be a day that I find her someday...I will never forget any of this and will cherish the memories forever.  
  
The End  
  
*  
  
I do not own Sonic The hedgehog, Amy, Robotnic, or Tails but Lara is my own character. I hoped that people enjoyed my story and I may make a sequel to it if I feel like it. 


End file.
